onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Ascenso Tenía curiosidad sobre una cosa, para ser un admin, qué tendría que hacer? la verdad, no sé si lo que hago ayuda o molesta pero lo que sé es que intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo para intentar ayudar con la wiki. También me peleé con el webmaster de esa famosa web por las Jolly Roger y tal, bah, total, que me voy por las ramas xDD que qué tendría que hacer? Gracias de antemano El Principe (discusión) 10:24 10 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe :Mensaje trasladado de aquí. -- 11:44 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Broker Hola: puedo crear la página "agente"? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:39 11 ago 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 12:57 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Cerrar cuenta Hola Lorenzo podrías borrar mi cuenta por favor. Es que querría hacerme una nueva y no me gustaría tener una abandonada y que no use. Adios y gracias de antemano. Heidelmann (discusión) 12:03 11 ago 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 12:57 11 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo es que estoy redactando este articulo por completo http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Zombis y por ejemplo en los generales zombi quiero construir un articulo de este y en el de zombis poner un direccion que le lleve al articulo en la inglesa eso es de una plantilla y esra que si hay una plantilla como esa que si me puedes decir cual es. 15:20 14 ago 2012 (UTC) lo de esbozo y me o dijo oliver pero en varios articulos he visto que solo ponen la categoria esbozo que no existe en episodios que llevan la plantilla puesta y el resumen puesto he quitado en varios articulos esa categoria. Cuando uso la traduccion automatica tambien redacto no copio y pego, oye y ¿que he hecho mal al subir la foo de kuzan? 15:46 15 ago 2012 (UTC) por qué las banderas de Drake y Apoo han sido borradas? Ambas han sido ya confirmadas igual que la de Kid. El Principe (discusión) 00:41 16 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe De esa categoria ya me di cuenta compaandolo con otra y la borre y solo aadi antagonista no cannon, y lo de la imgen no lo sabia lo vi en la inglesa y pense ue servia. 11:27 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Pensé que la de Apoo se borró porque no la he visto más xD lo siento, bueno pero al menos ponerlas en el artículo de Jolly Roger, no? podría estar bien. El Principe (discusión) 18:44 16 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe salto temporal Buenas Lorenzo, el otro día te hbía dicho que necesitaba ayuda con una cosa más pero no llegué a decirte el qué. Quería saber si hay una plantilla para acceso directo a los "dos años" de Salto temporal como referencia. Y si no la hay propongo que no estaría mal hacerla. Es que muchas páginas necesitan esta referencia y crear una plantilla para ello puede ser bastante útil. Saludos Khaliszt (discusión) 16:05 18 ago 2012 (UTC) :Se me había olvidado esto. Sería una referencia en plan "quick reference" O algo así, que luego esa referencia sería directamente la del salto temporal con sus explicación y sus capítulos. Y ya si eso implementar una para mencionar algo que ocurrió en un capítulo y/o episodio y hacerla así también, como referencia rápida, algo en plan y lo mismo sería con esa, estaría preparada con el " One Piece Manga y Anime " (hasta que no salgan en el anime no se les pondría ese qref) inicial, y luego sería algo como "|Capitulo tal | Episodio ta| | lo que ocurrió, que explica la referencia |. Así. :¿estaría bien, no? Lo digo sobre todo, porque he ido viendo referencias sobre capítulos en muchos artículos variados, y muchas tienen estructuras distintas. Es decir, sí, son referencias, pero algunos ponemos el One Piece Manga y Anime (sin anime si no ha salido aún), otros no lo ponen, otros ponen comas en vez de una "-", vamos, que siguen todas una estructura irregular que se podría arreglar con esto. Como ya te dije ayer con las plantillas de personajes reducibles, etc: Puedo ayudar a hacerlas sin problema! :saludos Khaliszt (discusión) 11:03 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Alianzas Una cosa que me respondiste hace tiempo pero bueno te lo vuelvo a preguntar, si hacer el artículo de la alianza Law-Luffy, también se podría hacer el artículo de la alianza entre Decken y Hody Jones, y la reciente alianza entre Hawkins, Apoo y Kid (pero esta última mejor esperar un poco ya que no se confirmó si la van a hacer, cosa que es evidente que si). Antes de hacer nada pues pregunto y ya está, no? jeje Gracias EDITO: Una cosa más, se podría hacer los artículos de los Piratas Shojo y los Piratas Masira igual que se ha hecho con la alianza de Buggy y Alvida. El Principe (discusión) 12:48 19 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe Galeria ola: tengo una sugerencia: y si en los piratas del sombrero de paja hacemos una sub página llamada "galeria" (como en la wiki inglesa) donde pongamos las fotos de luffy, zoro, sanji... y como hay mas espacio los completamos. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:39 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Zombis Hola, estoy de acuerdo con lo de los nombres de los zombis conocidos, pero y si solamente pongo las imagenes, como en Piratas de Kid?? Y que tal te parecen las modificaciones que he hecho en las plantillas, la de los Piratas de Moriah y la de Zombis?? Si estas de acuerdo o si no para quitarlas. Saludos. Nestor8.16 (discusión) 19:26 20 ago 2012 (UTC) Borrar Podrías borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Efecto_de_los_esteroides.jpg es que es un duplicado de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Efectos_de_los_esteroides.jpg PD: podrías renombrar la página (que yo no puedo) http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_activando_el_Gear_Second.png a "Gear Second.png? es que es inecesario el resto y en la wiki inglesa está así. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 14:20 21 ago 2012 (UTC) hola hola lorenzo como has estado?, era para avisarte que actualice el logo de mi wiki (To Love-Ru Wiki) y ahora tiene un fondo transparente, por lo que si quieres puedes cambiarlo, aqui te dejo el link: http://images.wikia.com/toloveru/es/images/archive/8/89/20120821154627%21Wiki-wordmark.png Saludos =) Kris Tennyson (discusión) 15:49 21 ago 2012 (UTC) Desbloquear ola Podrias dar permisos a los usuarios regristados para que puedan renombrar los nombres de las imagenes? Esque se bloquearon por vandalismo y como ya no hay (tanto) y como se desbloqueó lo de renombrar páginas, se podría? Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:47 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Impel Down Hola, estoy trabajando en la saga de impel down porque no tenia nada, mi pregutna es ¿puedo quitarle la plantilla de esbozo y poner la de en obras?. Otra cosa, queria ver que requeria para ser admin.Caballero Esqueleto Brook (discusión) 20:00 23 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo he subido esta imagen de Luffy y Robin dos años después pero no se si está bien asi que por ahora no las pongo. http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Timeskip_Luffy.png.png http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Timeskip_Robin.jpg 14:18 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo , hay un usuario en el chat que esta haciendo muchisimo flood , y no quiere parar , por favor entra en el chat si puedes nos estamos desesperando , el usuario es este : http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Grouda_6.0 por favor si estas ahi entra en el chat Un saludo Deidara1197 (discusión) 16:30 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Gomu gomu no mi ola: una sugerencia: en las subpaginas de la gomu gomu no mi podria renombrar lo de las tecnicas especiales a tecnicas situacionales (porque en la wiki inglesa lo pone asi) y podria juntar tecnicas situacionales con combinaciones de equipo yaque, al fin y al cabo las combinaciones de equipo son tecnicas situacionales (y tambien esta asi en la wiki inglesa) PD: la imagen Archivo:Luffy profile.png podrias resubirla y ponerla en luffy pretimeskip, en vez de Luffyx.png? Eske keda mejor y esta en la inglesa (se ke lo de la inglesa no es perfecto pero de momento keda mejor) PD: Y podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Kiribachib.png eske tiene el nombre incorrecto y e subido otro con el nombre bien Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:08 24 ago 2012 (UTC) :no todo tiene que ser igual que en la wiki inglesa (y no es la primera vez que te veo decir eso de "porque en la wiki inglesa es así", inazio), ni que fueramos perritos falderos. Yo lo veo bien como está, no se si os habréis fijado pero lhice varios ajustes y lo único que haría sería quitar las técnicas de la parte de "Luffy/Habilidades" y dejarlas sólo en "gomu Gomu no mi" y es lo que estoy haciendo. Pero no hace falta copiar todo lo que dice la wiki inglesa, por favor!. :Otra cosa, Lorenzo, en el infobox de Luffy, que no se peude editar, necesito que me hagas un favor. En el apartado de "fruta" pone que la traducción es "Goma" lo cual es incorrecto ya que la traducción verdadera es "Fruta goma goma". Saludos! Khaliszt (discusión) 16:24 25 ago 2012 (UTC) gomu gomu no mi ola: porque se borraran las sub paginas de la gomu gomu no mi? Es k es mejor que todo en luffy/habilidades, esta mas ordenado y es mas facil de ver (ya que si se pusieran todos los ataques en luffy/habilidades la página sería demasiado larga) y encima en realidad los ataques de Luffy son gracias a su fruta. A si ke por favor no las borres. PD:Por favor contesta mis otros mensajes Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:31 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:Traducción Bueno si ese es el procedimiento pues nada, aunque es extraño es entendible. No es una mayor discusión. Por otro lado, lo de las técnicas de Luffy no lo entiendo.. dices que vas a borrar todos los tabs? Ya sé que no tiene que ser todo como la wiki inglesa (de hecho fui yo mismo quien lo dijo) pero borrar los tabs y dejarlo todo en uno sólo es un poco demasiado bestia teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de información que tienen ya cada uno de los artículos.. en los últimos días le añadí más de 20.000 bytes a las habilidades y poderes de Luffy.. si encima piensas poner TOOOOOOODA la parte de poderes de Gomu Gomu no Mi en esa misma página tendría esos 20.000 más los miles que ya tenía más los que se le añadan.. sería estúpidamente largo cuando se puede dividir y organizar de mejor manera. Parece que en esta wiki las medidas las toman los admins y listo, no hay discusión, en plan dictadura. He estado en wikias en las que una persona con 100 edits tenía la misma potestad frente a una con 80.000 edits (ej: DC wiki) a la hora de hacer VOTACIONES por las decisiones, como debería ser tratandose de una enciclopedia de edición libre (bien lo pone la descripción de esta wiki y de las wikias en general). Es lo justo y lo normal, pienso yo.. Borrar las pestañas de Gomu Gomu no Mi es una medida con la que no estoy nada de acuerdo, sinceramente. Sería mejor más bien poner los ataques de Luffy con la fruta en ella. Saludos ^^ Khaliszt (discusión) 20:49 25 ago 2012 (UTC) Madara04 Hola Lorenzo, te vengo a decir que este usuario http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Madara04 me ha estado molestando e insultandome, aquí una captura. http://imm.io/C3Je Hiruzen Uzumaki (discusión) 11:33 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Resubir ola: resubimos o resubes las imagenes del tipo http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Brook_vs_zeo.jpg a anime (que han salido en el ultimo episodio)? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:56 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola LorenzoSkywardsword14 (discusión) 23:58 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Cortos Hola. ¿Podrias restaurar la página que borraste de los cortos de one piece, por favor?Adrian eleven (discusión) 13:36 27 ago 2012 (UTC) plantilla ola: en la plantilla: otros usos ({Plantilla:Otros usos}}) 1: hay una plantilla que es repetida a la de "otros usos", ({Plantilla:Otrosusos}}) y 2: podrias ponerla como la plantilla de la inglesa http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:For, es que aqui solo puedes poner "para otros terminos de..." y alli puedes elegir y se puede poner por ejemplo: "para el capítulo con el mismo nombre" y asi. Es que si una pagina (por ejemplo "gear second") tiene el mismo nombre que un episodio, quedaria mejor (pagina gear second) "para el capítulo con el mismo nombre vease capitulo 3--", que "para otros terminos de gear second, vease capitulo 3--" Y para que quede bien se deberia crear una pagina de "gear second (desambiguacion)" y no tiene sentido cuando solo son dos terminos (el capítulo y la tecnica). PD: tienes otro mensaje mío Gracias. Un saludo: link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:03 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola gracias por dejarme un mensaje Skywardsword14 (discusión) 23:33 27 ago 2012 (UTC)thumb|202px|Capitan soy el mejor jajajajajjaa Jolly Roger de Big Mam Acabo de subir una nueva versión de la Jolly Roger de Big Mam, no sé si te gustará pero bueno, la verdad es que lo he intentado con todas mis ganas, dame tu opinión si quieres ok? thumb|200pxPor cierto, no sé por qué a veces se ve la imagen anterior y no la nueva. El Principe (discusión) 13:51 28 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe Borrar ola: tengo un problema: es k e renombrado la pagina demonios de ohara a clan de ohara y me arrepiento ya que estaba mejor antes. Podrías arreglarlo? PD: cuando se crea una pagina se puede elegir una pagina en blanco o una en que aparezcan dos secciones y un hueco para una imagen. En esa opcion se podria poner la plantilla nihongo? Es que sino no la utiliza nadie. Gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 14:47 30 ago 2012 (UTC) ola: Lee mis mensaje por favor podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:44467104391615metralleta.gif es que es duplicado de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Gatling.gif PD: y no podrias hacer algo para que se utilizara mas la plantilla nihongo?. Y que pasa con lo de la imagen http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Brook_vs_zeo.jpg se pasa a nime o no y la {Plantilla:Otros usos}}? (te lo tengo explicado en el otro mensaje Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 08:27 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Piratas Spade Una pregunta, por qué se ha revertido la imagen de la jolly roger de los Piratas Spade? es que subí una imagen nueva y me parece que está muy bien como para ponerla en los artículos. El Principe (discusión) 11:55 31 ago 2012 (UTC)El Principe Borrar Por cierto, las banderas tanto de los Piratas de Gally como la de Whitey Bay son de Pirateking, se deberían borrar. Yo voy a subir una nueva de White Bay mía El Principe (discusión) 14:05 1 sep 2012 (UTC)El Principe Lorenzo por favor, quita del Usuario:One piece spain su fecha de nacimiento en la plantilla Usuario por favor. Solo quería decirte eso, pienso cumplir mi bloqueo por favor. Gracias. Usuario:Blue93 Plantillas Usuarios de Fruta ¿No has visto los colores que tienen? Madre mía a veces no entiendo las cosas de esta wiki, sólo puse colores bastante más decentes y eso sin contar los aspectos técnicos del cambio, porque no sé si lo sabes pero todos los colores excepto el de las letras de la plantilla de Los Supernovas, son RGB y no CMYK, y eso hace que cambien de color según la pantalla que los vea y también que sean mucho más chillones y fluorescentes. No entiendo los "undo" si sólo son edits para mejorar estéticamente el wiki. De verdad, ¿qué motivo tiene esta vez? ¿Qué tienen de malo? Y a bloquear páginas para tirar por el suelo y a la basura todo tipo de justicia y pasarse por el forro lo que la propia descripción del término "wiki de edición libre" significa, tal y como la propia página se dice ser. Y para colmo llevo un largo rato haciendo un edit para que las tablas se puedan minimizar y expander, y que empiecen minimizadas cuando las introduces en un artículo y no queda más largo que el propio artículo, así se pueden utilizar porque si no no veo el sentido de crear una plantilla, para no usarla, ¿o qué?. Es que de verdad, no lo entiendo. Y si de por sí es difícil de comprender, más lo es si añadimos que las bloqueas "por precaución". ¿Precaución de qué? ¿de que no la mejore los artículos y las plantillas? Pues vaya, hombre.. Es como la política, los que están arriba tienen la jurisdicción y hacen lo que ellos quieran por mucho que piensen que esté bien o mal. Y a veces simplemente por la testarudez de no dejar que otros ayuden. En fin, saludos, Lorenzo. Khaliszt (discusión) 19:37 3 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantillas Tío, te juro que te estuve esperando como 2 o 3h a ver si aparecías por el chat, lo cierto es que más bien debí haberte dejado un mensaje aquí en tu talk para que me dijeras. Pero bueno, ya está pasado y tienes razón en todo lo que dices, que, además, no da lugar a que se haya hecho porque "me dió la gana", sino por sus motivos y con su lógica. Gracias por explicarmelo. Vamos paso por paso, Lo de la distorsión de color es por el cambio CMYK y RGB, tengo la lista entera de CMYKs decentes que podemos usar en los colores de textos/plantillas/fondos, etc. No es que me "pase a mí" o "te pase a tí", a todos nos pasa, quiero decir, tu ves los colores bien, como son, pero otra persona ve otro color bien como es, es decir, que dependiendo de la pantalla y la cantidad de colores que ilumina, se ve de un color u otro. El CMYK resuelve ese problema tanto para pantalla como para impreso (que no lo necesitamos aquí para nada), ya que es un tipo de combinación primaria aún más prioritario que RGB de toda la vida, y las combinaciones suelen dar lugar a colores mucho más precisos y similares en todos los medios distintos en los que se vea (es el método numérico que utilizan los famosos PANTONE, por ejemplo), así que bueno, aparte de esa parte técnica, también opino que los colores se pueden mejorar un poco (por ejemplo en la plantilla de los Supernova ese azul super clarito y chillón no lo entiendo, podemos poner un fondo grisáceo (tengo, por ejemplo, color plateado), con letras negras o blanquizas. Y en la plantilla de Zoan podemos utilizar, por ejemplo, una mezcla de colores verdáceos y marrones (típico color característico de la naturaleza animal, teniendo en cuenta que las Zoan son las que dan propiedades de un animal al usuario). Y en las logia, pues bueno, que quieres que te diga, fondo violeta y letras amarillo fluorescente son mejorables, quizá algo tipo amarillo blanquecino (pega con arena, trueno, humo, luz.. varias logia) y a lo mejor naranja para los textos (fuego, magma, y demás), no puedes cubrir todas las logia con dos colores, pero bueno, si poner algunos más característicos y sobre todo más estéticos, ¿no? yo no lo veo mal! Por otro lado, lo de la utilidad de hacerlas reducibles o no. Dices que "ocupan espacio en los artículos" y si lo hacemos como te estoy proponiendo en verdad el espacio que ocupa es igual de ancho que el banner de tu firma, por ejemplo. No sería gran cosa. Es una linea que después se puede desplegar y vale, sí ocupa más espacio.. pero no importa si está cerrado. Mejora los artículos ya que los organiza mejor (junto a las categorías), y además permite que los leyentes tengan un acceso directo a, por ejemplo, los demás "Supernova" o los demás "Usuarios de Logia" o, si lo expandemos más de ahí creando otras nuevas, a los demás "Sombreros de Paja" o las demás "Localizaciones del Nuevo Mundo", y estas plantillas no ocuparían nada de espacio si se les hace el edit correspondiente (que ese es el de hora y media que me pegué haciendo para nada, jajaja, me compadece que te compadezca, la verdad!). No lo veo tan "inútil", la verdad. Lo veo bastante bueno, mejoraría la wiki!. Por último, la verdad es que ni me había fijado en lo de Kinemon, acabo de releer el capítulo y me dije a mí mismo "LOL cómo pudiste haberte saltado eso por la cara, Carlos" XD. PD: Estoy de acuerdo con lo de la "precaución" si es por eso que dices, es por lo que al principio del mensaje te dije que tenías razón porque lo cierto es que las plantillas no son el sitio para especular y cambiar de lugar los personajes y demás. PD2: Sí, crear la plantilla de Todos los Usuarios de Frutas en una sóla plantilla es un poco inútil porque pones las tres plantillas si las necesitas y si no de una en una. Pero aún así sigo viendo muy útil editarlas para que sean desplegables y así podríamos ponerlas en las diversas páginas para dar lugar a comodidades útiles. Si decides hacerlo puedo ayudarte, y una vez tengamos hechas las plantillas bien, puedo irlas poniendo en las páginas (nos dividimos el trabajo o algo, ya veremos! :D) El caso es que si no hacemos nada, las plantillas están para nada, tenemos las pantillas por tenerlas, lo bueno sería utilizarlas! y hacer ese edit sería una forma cómoda de hacerlo. Saludos, Khaliszt (discusión) 21:37 3 sep 2012 (UTC) :Jajajaja es a lo que me refería! Esas plantillas están ahí para algo..se hicieron y pienso que deberíamos usarlas un poco más de lo que están siendo usadas. Es verdad que las categorías hacen el trabajo en ese sentido, pero por estetismo y demás no estaría nada mal, la verdad. Lo que quiero decir es que si ves que es mucho trabajo, yo puedo ayudar a hacerlas. No serían con portraits y tan pesadas, simplemente un chart desplegable, con las divisiones "Paramecia","Zoan","Logia", y los usuarios en hipervínculos, y nada más. Sencillitas y bonitas. Y así con los supernovas, etc etc. Yo puedo hacerlas si me das la jurisdicción y antes de usarlas y tal las revisas y si está todo bien las empezamos a implementar. Es verdad que ocupan bytes en los artículos, pero bueno, realmente no afecta en nada eso.. y si se hacen como te estoy proponiendo, no sumarán tanto tanto peso, y serán una gran ayuda además de un soporte estético. :Con respecto a los colores, sí, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices.. y tienes toda la razón XD no vamos a ponerle a los mugiwara un color verde y violeta, en vez del amarillo y rojo que ya tienen. Eso es lógico y evidente! Los cambios de las plantillas que yo hice no afectaban a los colores de las organizaciones, ya que los usuarios de fruta en general no son una organización estrictamente dicha, así que los colores que te propuse son unos colores más bien adaptados un poco en general a lo que se ajustan (como el de paramecia que agradezco que mantuvieras). Así que.. como están protegidas si quieres te doy el número de los colores y los pones tu, o aclaramos un momento, desproteges, los cambio, y vuelves a proteger el artículo si te parece. Más que nada para el cmyk y para dejar unos colores un poco más estéticos y de acuerdo con lo que son (los ejemplos que te dí en el mensaje anterior!), si te parece bien, claro. Tan sólo avisame con respecto a eso. :Yo ahora estoy haciendo unos edits en las Batallas, que añadir contenido es importante. Escribiendo resúmenes de algunos capítulos y arreglando los artículos de algunos personajes, como Las habilidades de Luffy, etc. Ayudando al contenido, vamos. Pero aún así me dispongo a hacer esas plantillitas para añadir ayudas y utilidades a las mejores páginas del wiki, no tendría problemas en hacerlo. :PD: Agradezco sinceramente que en esos edits que hiciste en Basil y Bonney hayas puesto "por ahora". Es un "summary of edit" bastante alentador. Lo agradezco! :Saludos Khaliszt (discusión) 01:42 4 sep 2012 (UTC) ola: Sobre la plantilla otros usos, 1-Se te olvido que te dije que habia una plantilla igual (plantilla:"otrosusos") y 2- Es que en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi/Gear_Second puse, "Para el capítulo del mismo nombre , véase Capítulo 388. " y como ves la "coma" no esta pegada a "mismo nombre" y eso es una falta de ortografia. Podria intentar arreglarlo? PD: Te agradezco que hayas respondido mis anteriores mensajes. Una duda: Lo de las plantillas personajes, habia o creo que habia un apartadoque era "ocupaciones". La de "posicion" es lo mismo? Y, que no me acuerdo, por que no sustituiste la imagen de Luffyx.png por la que subi de Luffy profile? PD2: Podrias decir a la gente, que tu veas que lo hagan, que en los combates, en lo de Capitulo/Episodio, que pongan Episodio ..... o Capitulo ..... '' y no solo el número? Y no se deberia crear una categoria llamada: antagonistas del nuevo mundo? Y por último, cuando puedas podrias enseñarme a hacer un archivo .gif o decirme de alguien que sepa? PD3:De nuevo, siento haberte editado tu pagina de discusion tantas veces, esque me habia equivocado y me han salido nuevas dudas Tomate tu tiempo (pero por favor, lo antes posible). Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:35 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Lorenzo quería pedirte si podías borrar Trafalgar Law vs. Vergo es que ya existe otra página igual Vergo vs. Trafalgar Law yetaúltimaestamáscompleta. --link=Usuario Discusión:Monkey D. Deidad 12:42 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Plantillas ¿Cómo andamos lorenzo? Pasaba para decirte que estoy intentando hacer que la plantilla de las referencias rápidas funcione, la estoy editando, ¿ok? si necesito ayuda te la pido y si no pues pasamos y te lo marco para que borres. Saludos, bro xD Khaliszt (discusión) 20:15 5 sep 2012 (UTC) Plantilla ola: podrias modificar la plantilla http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Cita_larga es que tiene para 12 frases o eso y en realidad solo se usan dos ya que la tercera y a partir de ahi no funciona ninguna PD: Cuando se pone la categoria "mujeres" se refieren a que estan casadas o tienen hijos? Es que si es igual que la de "femenino" pues se deberia quitar. Y cuando editas en modo fuente hay dos opciones, un boton que es #REDIRECCIÓN [[]] y si le das a mas te sale #REDIRECT [[]]. Como ves son diferentes. Podrias ponerlos los dos redirect o los dos redireccion? Es que es para que todo este igual. Gracias 'link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:51 7 sep 2012 (UTC)' No digo que se cambien todas las paginas sino que se decida una para poner en los "botones" al editar PD: Entonces por que no se crea una categoria que sea "hombres"? Y que pasa con la http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Cita_larga? Y podrias borrar http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Double_clutch.png es que ya estáhttp://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Doble_clutch_robin.jpg 'link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:51 7 sep 2012 (UTC)' Hablar tío necesito comentar varias cosas del wiki.. cuando puedas y yo esté, agradecería que me avisaras y lo comentamos pro mps del chat o algo! Saludos!! Khaliszt (discusión) 14:11 8 sep 2012 (UTC) Me quieres decir, entonces, ¿para QUÉ se supone que están las plantillas si no es para usarlas? Tío... Khaliszt (discusión) 00:52 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantilla ¿Ya has terminado la plantilla que va a tener esa función? Pues genial! me encantaría que me dieras, por favor, el link, para verla y empezar a darle uso.. porque si no no entiendo qué otro uso van a tener las plantillas! Entiendo lo que dices tú, pero es que no hay una plantilla que utilice en general algunas del las plantillas de organizaciones, que, por ejemplo, estarían teniendo una funcionalidad ilógica. Eso es todo lo que digo! no digo que sean inútiles ni que no tengan ninguna función en la wiki ni nada así.. pero si están se pueden aprovechar mucho más, digo yo!! así que es por eso precisamente que lo digo. Así que agradecería que me lo dejaras para verlo, una plantilla que nos permita darle uso a esas plantillas "inutilizables" XD. Por otro lado, este segundo párrafo es muy WTF porque me estás criticando (hasta me has dicho que es como para no leer lo que yo diga por buen editor que sea), por SIMPLEMENTE haber dicho UNA frase en UNA edición que hice en UN artículo. Y el único argumento con el que lo defiendes es conque él es un admin y yo no.. osea.. según esta lógica, ¿él por ser admin tiene más derechos y virtudes que yo..? La única razón por la que puse eso, para aclarar el único caso concreto en el que se me puede criticar de haber actuado de forma "no correcta" contra un administrador, fue porque él previamente BORRÓ lo que yo puse, para poner él exactamente LO MISMO pero con algo más debajo... ¿entonces para qué lo hace? Lo sorprendente es que me lo recrimines como si yo no tuviera razón. Y más sorprendente aún es que me lo digas como si fuera algo reiterado o como si hubiera hecho yo algo malo. Y que yo sepa, hasta la fecha, siempre he intentado ser lo más amable posible contigo y con cualquier otro. Siempre editando todo lo que puedo y ayudando en todo lo que puedo también. Siempre también dandote la lata, porque te dejo mensajes enormes en el talk para discutir cosas sobre la wiki.. pero es que si no lo ahgo yo no lo hace nadie, y lo sorprendente es que aún así, defiendas a otros sobre eso sólo por ser admins. Vengo aquí, te pregunto sobre todo lo que puedo y más, te propongo cosas, etc etc., ni una sola persona más que he visto lo ha hecho, aparte de inazio.. y resulta que soy el que hace las cosas mal por UNA vez que puse algo (que ni siquiera creo que esté incorrecto). Intento ser amable, hasta inicio los temas con un "tío", que es una expresión afectuosa en España, y resulta que "critico a los administradores de forma indirecta". Pues no. No lo hago y no veo juto que se me recrimine por hacerlo porque no lo he hecho. Nunca he tenido represalias ni las quiero tener. No te estoy criticando, eres un muy buen admin, de hecho lo mejor que le podía pasar a esta wikia (en la que al día se crean o editan artículos con más de 200 faltas de ortografía, que luego el personal serio, que somos unos 5 o 6 maximísimo, tiene que corregir.. cosa que NO ES en absoluto tu culpa, pero que es un hecho), era tener un admin que a la vez que rígido con las normas, también sea flexible y sobre todo imparcial, como lo has sido tu. Pero esta vez la imparcialidad se fue por el río y no volvió, y lo comento porque no me parece pero nada justo además. Que aquí en poco más de un mes uno se hace créditos para mucho más de lo que recibe y no sólo no se lleva nada sino que encima lo critican. En fin, no tengo nada contra ti, '''lógicamente', y tampoco contra Oliver, sólo le dije aquello en el summary del edit a Oliver porque no entendí qué necesidad tuvo de borrar lo mío para poner él lo suyo, cuando eran exactamente idénticos. Así que si te enteraste de eso por parte de él, que sepas tú y que sepa él que mi intención no era en absoluto además, la de ser ni borde ni irrespetuoso ni nada de esa índole. Simplemente pregunté "¿Qué necesidad hay de borrar lo que YO puse para poner TU lo que TU quieres poner exactamente IGUAL?" ''tan malo, de verdad ¿tan malo es eso?. '' Saludos, Lorenzo Khaliszt (discusión) 02:57 9 sep 2012 (UTC) :Y yo tengo que admitir que tú si tienes razón, ¿no? XD todo el mundo merece respeto, no solo los administradores. Y yo no he faltado el respeto a nadie. Decir que por qué borras lo mío es una falta de respeto ahora, pues vaya, una novedad.. porque yo no lo creo. :Y Los ejemplos que me pones son un edit de hace casi un mes en el que me quedé totalmente confundido porque me habían revertido todos los edits por la cara y estaba preguntando y pasó tanto tiempo sin respuesta que puse otra poniendo eso, y no me guardo mis palabras. A veces la administración es directamente proporcional a lo visible en la wiki. Ya cada uno pensará si eso es bueno o malo. Yo no digo ni que sea una ni que sea otra, así que no aproveches para usarlo como arma contra mí como ya has hecho con esas otras 3 o 4 cosas casí que ridiculas pero que bueno, si según tú son criterio suficiente, pues OIGA, VALE. Se ve que hay gente más importante que otros según las normas que me comentas. ¿Tenryuubitos?. :Sólo digo que los historiales dejan muy claro que esos que son "más importantes" y se merecen "más respeto" incluyen a UNA sola persona, UNA, que eres TU que se merece el puesto. Los demás..... los demás. Pero no digo nada, que también se usa de arma contra mí. :Si total por una persona que intenta mejorar las cosas, ¿qué vamos a hacer? tirarle mierda, está clarísimo!.. :En fin Khaliszt (discusión) 13:37 9 sep 2012 (UTC) :PD: por cierto, en mi anterior mensaje, que a pesar de habertelo escrito de la forma más amigablemente posible, me respondiste con contundencia XD, te pregunté por la plantilla que me dijiste que ya habías acabado, para saber la página de la plantilla. Khaliszt (discusión) 13:39 9 sep 2012 (UTC) ya la vi! Ya he visto las naviboxes, ¿podemos empezar implantarlas entonces, no? por fin! :D yyy no sé, como habrá que hacer más de una puedo ayudar a hacerlas si quieres, claro. Saludos Khaliszt (discusión) 15:50 9 sep 2012 (UTC) Naviboxes ola: exactamente para que se utilizan los naviboxes? Y ya que estamos deberias crear navibox gobierno mundial. PD: Podrias subir una version tras el timeskip del portrait de jinbe?es que hay que ponerlo cada dos años y encima asi no se le ven las heridas que tenia en impel down Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:56 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Banderas http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Piratas_de_Gasparde.jpg Esta es una de las banderas del chico que hizo las de pirateking, todavía no está borrada, otra bandera que no se ha borrado del mismo autor es la de Zenny, que actualmente se encuentra en desuso. Hay algunas más seguiré buscando y te dejaré los enlaces para que puedas borrarlas lo antes posible, ok? ;) El Principe (discusión) 10:50 11 sep 2012 (UTC)El Principe Hola Lorenzo es que he creado el articulo Koda pensando que no existia y al final existe pero con el nombre de Kooda, el nombre correcto es Koda y he rrellenado la informacion que me quedaba en Koda por lo cual ese articulo esta mas completo y deberias borrar el articulo de Kooda. 12:13 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Imagen Hola Lorenzo, si en Monet crees que era mejor la anterior imagen quitala pero no la borres del wiki que esta en mi pagina de usuario link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 18:53 11 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola lorenzo un usuario llamado kakucaro entro al chat e insulto a la gente del chat como se puede ver en la siguiente captura:500px-- 13:54 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo puedes borrar este articulo http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Luffy_dark. 15:00 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Marina ola: porque quitaste lo de la base, superior... en la plantilla marine? Es que en http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Marines_del_G-5 lo estaba utilizando PD: Al final que se hace cn el portrait de jinbe? (mensaje anterior) Y como es que en la pagina haki pone que barbanegra tiene haki? Y encima busoshoku link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:24 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Parodia hola lorenzo, es para mencionarte que en el anime Binbougami ga! han estado apareciendo parodias de One Piece en diferentes episodios, por si estas interesado aqui te dejo el link de los episodios http://www.todoanimes.com/binbougami-ga/, Saludos =) Kris Tennyson (discusión) 20:52 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Banderas Esta bandera es de pirateking, la puedes borrar, por favor? http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/es/images/0/0b/Bandera_de_las_Kuja.jpg El Principe (discusión) 11:48 15 sep 2012 (UTC)